Raising Dragons
by Gemtail
Summary: Wavern had a daughter with Drago but, because of the danger, she had to keep her child a secret. This is the story about a young Bakugan growing up on earth. Draconis, or Draco, is special in more ways than one. Eventually finding out her lineage will also provide as many challenges as it will advantages. Maybe raising such a young bakugan is something better kept in New Vestroia.
**Another story I've decided to write.**

* * *

 _Sometime before battling with Naga..._

Wavern looked down at her egg that she had hidden. She spent time nestling around it, knowing that it would hatch soon. She couldn't afford to tell anyone about this egg or else Naga might destroy it. It had come at such a horrible time but you can't stop nature. This wasn't how Wavern had wanted to have her first child but, at the same time, maybe it was a good thing she had it now. She knew that she would die soon; she could feel it. Then a crack appeared on the egg. Right before Wavern's eyes, a young dragon bakugan of some sort stared up at Wavern. She was mostly white like her mother but did have some kind of pyrus attribute but her flames came out blue. Wavern couldn't tell what her new hatchling was. She had gained much of her appearance from her mother, obviously, but her green eyes were Drago's no doubt except her eyes had no white in them and instead black where the whites of her eyes would be. She had silver colored horns similar to her father's gold ones and blue marks similar to the pink ones on Wavern. Wavern nuzzled her new hatchling, unable to control her own tears. She was happy to have lived long enough to see her own daughter born.

"Welcome to the world, Draconis." Wavern said, nuzzling her.

She made a high pitched cry and nuzzled her mother back. They had a strong bond already.

Now Wavern had to figure out what to do with the hatchling. She managed to encourage the hatchling to go into her ball form which is hard for hatchlings to do. She looked around for someone to look after the hatchling... Someone who can keep her hidden... Someone who can raise her well. Then her sights settled onto a young girl. She lived in the middle of the country, the nearest city being two hours away. This place was perfectly hidden and had enough space. It was mostly grassland, so there shouldn't be too much to worry about the hatchling causing trouble. Wavern landed in front of the child. She was only four years old, and lost. She gaped up at the giant dragon.

"Are you lost?" She asked her.

She nodded. Wavern helped the child into her shoulder and Draconis settled onto her shoulder. The child guided Wavern to a house hidden in a bunch of trees. After one look at the family, Wavern finally left Draconis into the hands of the child.

"Her name is Draconis. I need you to look after her." She said to the little girl.

The family agreed but they didn't know what they were agreeing to.

* * *

Draconis, called Draco by her foster family, was only about the size of a horse when not in her ball form so the fact that she couldn't entirely control whenever she go into her ball form wasn't too hard to deal with. Arcana, the four year old child Wavern entrusted Draconis to, was attatched to her almost like a sister. They both caused trouble for awhile. Arcana's mom often had to be the disciplinarian. Draconis was terrified of Arcana's mom whenever she got angry even if she could easily kill her, especially when she started to grow up. Within two years, the hatchling out grew the barn.

Another bakugan later joined their family when Draco turned three. Her name was Skyra, a ventus bakugan. She's actually the younger sister of Skyress and resembles her in a lot of ways but she has a lot more markings, which are silver instead of gold. All three horns on her head point backwards and all three were long, the middle one reaching past her back, which was actually more of a long feather than a horn. The other two horns on either side of her curved back but they are actually horns. She takes over the role as Draco's foster mother.

Draco never made it easy to raise her: she had a temper like her father in her toddler stage. She also allowed her size advantage get to her head. Now Skyra had been brought over to help control her a bit more. It was almost a brawl but Draco being a very young bakugan also meant that she was weak, making it easy for Skyra to put the oversized toddler in her place. She still had yet to develop her attacks, which would have developed sooner in Vestroia. Once Skyra had established that she was boss, she would then proceed to train Draco to use her abilities, which meant lots of fighting. Draco loved to brawl, especially in the air once Skyra taught her how to fly.

At age four was when Draco began to go through a huge growth spurt. She was even more difficult to deal with in this stage. A bakugan goes through two growth spurts: one is a fast transition from toddler to preadolescence and the other from preadolescence to adolescence which will then turn to adulthood within a year. Each growth spurt causes violent mood swings and power changes. Young bakugan can be very dangerous during this time. Skyra had to put out a bunch of grass fires with her wings after each tantrum Draco went through. It's also a very painful process since the growth happens within a month.

"If you think this is bad, wait till she has to transition to a teenager. That is going to be a living hell." Skyra told Arcana's mother.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because she will also have hormones and they will sky rocket. Even after the month of transition, her body will still be adjusting to huge hormone changes, especially with her being female. A lot of males take advantage of females during that time, which can damage them if impregnated too soon. But I doubt that any male will be crazy enough to approach Draco during that stage. She has a horrible temper and her power spikes will be much stronger that even I may not be able to stop them." Skyra told her.

Then the danger of Draco's growth was proved when she wrecked the house. Unfortunately, Arcana had gotten severely injured. Skyra was horribly angered by this and let Draco have it, even though the young bakugan was torn apart about nearly killing her friend enough already. Arcana was practically her sister: she never wanted anything bad to happen to her. If it wasn't for the bond that Arcana and Draco shared, both bakugan would have been kicked out of the family that day. Draco seemed to have been so traumatized about the entire accident that she never lost her temper again.

Her personality was softer in her preadolescence, similar to how her mother, Wavern, was. She was still playful, in fact, more playful than she's ever been. She can fully control her ability to transition into her ball form and her powers. But, her powers are still developing. Arcana's mother thought that surely since Draco was in her ball form now, she wouldn't be as much of a handful. She was proven wrong... so very wrong. Now, instead of one hyperactive daughter in the house going out to play, she basically had two daughters... who could do way more in the house than ever before. Both her and Skyra were on their toes chasing them around the house, getting them to bathe, go to bed (and stay in bed), getting them to eat, and everything you could think of.

"I think I preferred Draco the way she was. Where do they get this energy?!" Arcana's mother asked Skyra.

"I don't know but I kind of like it." Skyra said with a grin.

Skyra loved action and energy. She used to think motherhood meant slowing down but with a child like Draco to raise, life seemed more... active. Skyra herself is in her early adulthood, still in the prime of her life. Having children never crossed her mind but hearing how much difficulty this family had, she couldn't help but aid them. Now she couldn't even imagine her life without having Draco and Arcana around.

"I'm glad I have you as a helper then." Arcana's mother said before going to cook supper.

"Hey, Heather, how's your book coming? Your husband, Ralph, told me that you were writing about all this." Skyra said.

"Yeah, I am. It won't be done for awhile." She said from the kitchen.

Skyra smiled and then saw the two girls in a tree. She flew out to make sure Arcana didn't fall. Her leg was still in a brace from the accident.

* * *

 _Two years later..._

"I've done it, Skyra, I've finished the book!" Heather said with a triumphant smile.

"Awesome! When will it be published?" Skyra asked.

"I've just sent a copy to a publisher." Heather said.

"I better go tell the girls!" Skyra said before flying away.

Arcana and Draco were playing a game of hide and seek. Arcana finally found her in a flower pot when Skyra flew in.

"Hey, girls, Heather finally finished the book!" Skyra announced.

"Sweet!" Both girls said at the same time.

The book was titled 'Raising Dragons'. It was mostly a compilation of the moments Heather remembered most while raising Arcana and Draco together. It was full of drama, laughter, and the ups and downs about having a young bakugan in the family. This book was going to be read world wide and in a few months, both girls were going to come out of their isolated country life. They had gotten a lot of money from the book. So one day, Heather wanted to move to the city. Ralph had died of a heart attack a year ago and Heather thought it was time for a change.

"But I like it here." Arcana said for the thousandth time while her mom was directing the movers.

All the furniture and things were in a moving truck. All that was left was to meet them at the new house. Arcana protested the move so much that she didn't even bother with helping her mom look at houses. She mostly played with Draco the entire time everything was being packed, trying to forget that they were moving. She didn't even know the name of the town they were moving to.

"Because you can be with children your own age." Heather said.

"But Draco is my age." Arcana said.

"I mean more than just Draco." Heather told her.

"I'm kind of excited! I get to make new friends!" Draco said, enthusiastically.

"See? Draco has the right idea." Heather said as she the movers took out the last of the boxes.

"Come on, sweetheart, we're going to Bayview." She said, grabbing Arcana's hand.

"We can train to our heart's content: they have fields for it!" Skyra said, excited.

Arcana never watched TV or listened to the radio. She was pretty much cut off from the world. Now she was going to be thrown into the throng of everything that was happening now. Bayview was definitely more advance than Arcana's farm house in the country. Arcana was scared of the entire city. It was like going to another planet for her. Bakugan were all around town and there were so many people around. She would have locked herself in her room if Skyra and Draco weren't so eager to train. Skyra threatened to take Draco and train on their own. Arcana, now ten years old, followed.

* * *

"Oh come on, Skyra! Let me win!" Draco whined as the adult bakugan tickled her with a talon while keeping her pinned.

"Nope! Winning is for when you're older, kiddo!" Skyra said with a smirk.

Not many people got to see a bakugan so young as Draco, so a lot of people were watching the two train. Against an adult bakugan, Draco looked tiny, but next to a human, she's as big as a house. That didn't stop people from thinking the young bakugan was adorable. Arcana was sitting on a bench, watching them. She couldn't help but laugh at the pair. This training field was huge and other bakugan were on the field as well. They were also entertained at the pair.

Young bakugan were usually raised back in New Vestroia were they wouldn't cause anyone any trouble. It's why Draco was such a spectacle to everyone. Her presence also didn't go unnoticed by Marucho, who was training his newest partner, Drizin. Marucho couldn't help but take a picture of the pair and send it to his friends. Hardly any of them had gotten to see a young bakugan. This was the youngest anyone has seen.

"Are they your partners?" Marucho asked.

Arcana recoiled from him, surprised he wanted to talk.

"Draco is mine, Skyra is just her foster mom." Arcana said.

"Draco?" Marucho asked.

"It's short for Draconis." Arcana said.

Drizin was talking to Skyra while Draco hung off of him. No matter how much she poked and prodded another bakugan, it never hurts them... Of course, all of the ones on the field were all adult. Drizin was a young adult bakugan that resembled an otter. Draco, if put next to an average bakugan, only came up just barely past a knee.

"She looks a lot like Wavern. Who are her parents?" Marucho asked.

"I don't know. Her mom gave her to me before she left us. I haven't seen her since. She never did tell me her name." Arcana told him, relaxing in his presence.

Then another guy appeared behind her, causing her to jump in surprise. It was Shun.

"That bakugan looks like Skyress." he said.

"Her name is Skyra." Marucho said.

"Skyress? How do you know Skyra's big sister?" Arcana asked, taking both guys by surprise.

"Skyra is related to Skyress? I never knew she had a sister." Shun said in surprise.

Noticing the commotion below with Arcana, Skyra decided to go see what was going on. She recognized Shun immediately.

"I'm guessing you're Shun. My sister has told me about you." Skyra said, landing in front of them.

"Aren't you two from the book?" Shun asked.

"You mean 'Raising Dragons'? Yeah, my mom is the author of it." Arcana said.

"Wait, that was a true story?!" Marucho said in surprise.

"Yep, everything you read was basically entries from a journal she kept. Even the part where I almost died. My leg hasn't been the same since but I hardly notice it much." Arcana said.

Draco had her face down next to them, startling both boys for a second.

"So you two have read about us? Then you should know how much trouble I can be." She said with a grin.

"Not while I'm around! Get back here before you injure someone!" Skyra said, picking her up in her talons and flying off.

"I was just kidding, Skyra! Put me down!" Draco said.

It was all over the news that a young bakugan was in town and word travels fast. Someone who knew Wavern enough was bound to recognize something about her. So, Wavern's old friend, Joe, showed up much to Marucho and Shun's surprise. He had a hunch as to who Draco is.

"Joe?" Marucho said, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Shun asked.

"I saw the news. I have a question for you, Arcana." Joe said.

"Then ask, no one's stopping you." Draco said, smartly.

He took out a picture of Wavern. Draco turned into her ball form and sat on Arcana's shoulder. Draco's ball form was half the size of an adult bakugan's ball form.

"Is this the dragon that gave you Draconis?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh wow! It is! Where'd you get that?" Arcana said, grabbing the picture.

"Yeah, where did you get a picture of my mother?" Draco asked.

Shun and Marucho gaped at the pair while Joe smiled, delighted.

"I knew Wavern had a reason for leaving more often than she should have been. Wavern was my partner when she was alive. She died to save everyone, Draco. I remember she actually indirectly discussed your name with me." Joe said.

Skyra was frozen: is he here to take her baby away? Skyra may still have a bit of a childish attitude but, her love for Draco was just like any mother to their own daughter. She would protect Draco to her last breath. If anyone were to threaten Draco, there would be hell to pay. So the possibility of Draco being taken away was out of the question as long as she was around. Then she rationalized that they wouldn't. Arcana is Draco's partner, after all. They won't ever try to separate a bakugan and their partner... right?

"If Draco is Wavern's daughter, wouldn't that mean Drago is...?" Marucho began.

"Her father, yes." Joe said.

Everyone except Arcana and Draco sat stunned. Skyra had no idea that her foster child happened to be the daughter of the most powerful bakugan in existence.

"My father?" Draco asked.

"Have you heard of him? He's all over TV." Marucho said.

"No she hasn't: we didn't have a TV where we came from." Skyra said.

"No, we've never heard of Drago." Arcana said.

"He's very famous. He and Dan are practically heroes." Joe said.

"Stop." Skyra said.

"Skyra?" Arcana asked, worried.

"Skyra, we're not going to take Draco away if that's what you're thinking." Joe said.

"No, it's not that. Let Draco learn who her father is on her own. I want him to earn her admiration." Skyra said.

Everyone looked at each other and then silently agreed that maybe it was best.

"All I know is that Drago will probably want to hear about this. Why didn't Wavern ever tell him?" Shun asked.

"Draco was born at a dangerous time. If Naga had the slightest clue about her, he probably would have taken her hostage. Not to mention that she would have gotten in the way on several occasions, especially after reading about her life. She would have gotten everyone in trouble if Drago had to raise her instead." Joe said.

"How did you know who she might have been?" Marucho asked.

"Wavern spent a lot of time away from me sometime before the day she died. Drago was too busy for her to be planning anything with him. I didn't put two and two together until I saw the date in the book and heard that Draco's mother was a white dragon bakugan. Besides, look at her: she looks a lot like Wavern except she has silver horns similar to drago's and her markings are blue." Joe said.

"She does look a lot like Wavern and Drago." Marucho agreed.

"So when do we break the news to Drago?" Shun asked.

"As soon as we can. He has the right to know. It would be wrong to keep her hidden any longer." Joe said.

"I'll message Dan to come see us." Marucho said.

Then Heather came by. She looked rather infuriated and Arcana cringed when she notice the time.

"Arcana, there you are! It's way past supper time! Come on, let's go home! Skyra! Get down here! I thought I told you to keep an eye on the time!" Heather said obviously upset.

She was dragging them away before any of the guys could protest.

"I'll meet you guys back her tomorrow!" Arcana called as she got dragged away.

The guys stared off. Shun's new bakugan, a flying darkus attribute named Crow, popped up onto his shoulder.

"It seems that Skyra doesn't make a great nanny." He chuckled.

* * *

That night, Draco was awake and looking out the window. Arcana was soundly asleep in her bed. Skyra noticed that Draco wasn't asleep in the drawer with her and then saw her at the window. She got up and flew next to her.

"What's wrong, Drae?" Skyra asked.

Drae was Skyra's pet name for her.

"I'm nervous about meeting my dad tomorrow. What if he doesn't like me?" Draco said.

"That's a stupid thing to think. You maybe loads of trouble but you're also loads of fun, too. If he doesn't like you, then I'll beat him up." Skyra said.

Draco laughed a little.

"Don't worry about it. Any male bakugan can be a father but it takes real heart to be a dad. Drago is a very just bakugan with a good heart. I know he will at least handle things fairly. Now let's get back to bed. He's probably just as nervous about meeting you." Skyra chuckled.

"Why?" Draco asked, following her back to their drawer they sleep in.

"Wouldn't you be shocked if you learned you had a child? He's probably having the same fears as you are. I'm sure you and him will get along fine. Now get some sleep, you need your rest." Skyra told her.

"Okay. Thanks Skyra." Draco said before curling back into a ball next to Skyra.

"You're welcome, Drae." She said before curling into a ball herself and sleeping next to her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Dan and Drago..._

Dan was excited about meeting Draco. For one thing, not even Dan has ever seen a young bakugan. Dan is also excited for Drago, too. Losing Wavern was such a huge blow to him and to know that they have a daughter was exciting news to Dan. He got up to go to the bathroom, he noticed that Drago was on his window sill.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Dan asked him.

"What do you think?" Drago said.

"I thought we've been through this." Dan said.

"Hey Dan, how would you feel if Runo called you and told you that she has _your_ kid! You're not even able to mentally prepare yourself for fatherhood for nine months, you just suddenly have a kid!" Drago snarled.

"Drago, if you don't want to meet her, no one is forcing you t-" Dan began.

"It's not that, idiot! I'm just... terrified." Drago said.

"You?! Terrified?! We've been through countless battles and you're afraid of one young bakugan?" Dan said, surprised.

"Ugh! Now I kind of do want Runo to get pregnant just so you understand what my issue is! Ugh! You can be so dense, it's annoying!" Drago growled.

Dan sighed and leaned on the window sill next to him, too tired to argue about his apparent denseness. He knew were Drago was coming from but he didn't think he would actually be that terrified. In truth, Dan didn't mind the thought of Runo getting pregnant that much. They got back together just a little bit after he and Drago saved the world again... much to poor Mira's dismay. Dan was well off after all so, a happy accident wasn't that unwelcome. He'd be surprised but not scared.

"Okay, what are you afraid of?" Dan asked.

"Everything! I don't even know this child nor do I know the first thing about younger bakugan in general other than that they're annoying. I don't know if she'll like me or hate me. I'm tempted to read the book about her and her partner but I'm too scared to even read about what she's like... I just... I really wish Wavern would have told me." Drago said.

Dan didn't entirely know what to tell Drago, either. He didn't bother reading 'Raising Dragons' so he had not even a clue

"Drago, if you can't handle being a father, then you don't have to. You can let her partner and Skyra look after her as they've always been." Dan said.

"Do you really think I'll do that to my own kid?!" Drago asked, distraught.

"I don't know what else to tell you other than to just deal with it when the time comes." Dan said before going to the restroom.

Drago had fallen into an uneasy sleep by the time Dan came back.

* * *

Draco was playing with Skyra at the same training field. Shun and Marucho were also there and their bakugan were also getting to know Arcana's bakugan. Shun even managed to get Skyress to visit, who also had a child the same age as Draco. His name was Soareign and he had already befriended his foster cousin. It was a nice change for Draco to finally have a playmate at the same strength as her and she was stronger than him, easily able to pin him down at times. However, Soareign can also give as good as he gets, sometimes able to fight off his rowdy playmate.

Dan and Drago finally showed up but no one made it obvious until Drago decides to join everyone. Skyra noticed and went back down to everyone to talk to Drago in her ball form, knowing he was probably hesitant. She landed next to Drago on Dan's shoulder.

"If I'm not mistaken, you must be Drago." She said.

"Yes, and you're probably Skyra, right?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I'm Draco's foster mother." Skyra answered.

Drago stared at his own daughter, who was play fighting with Soareign.

"She does look a lot like Wavern." He said.

"She also kind of looks like you. There's no mistaken where she got those eyes. I think she's a pyrus attribute but her fire is odd. It's blue in color but I think it might have something to do with being half of what her mom was. But, she's maturing normally, so I don't think she's inherited the short lifespan. Her health checks out as well, so far so good, she's normal in health." Skyra said.

"Arcana's leg... Was that from Draco?" Drago asked.

"Yeah, she barely survived. It's a good reminder as to why young bakugan shouldn't be handled by humans. I thought I had her under control but right when my back was turned, I found the house destroyed and Arcana getting into an ambulance. I was so mad at her. She hasn't thrown a temper tantrum since. In fact, she's turned into more of a gentle soul. She may not look it but she never means any harm. She's also really playful. There's never a dull moment at home." Skyra said with a smile.

"Are you okay with this?" Drago asked, noticing Skyra's obvious love for the hatchling.

"I'm completely alright with it. Besides, it wouldn't be fair of me to keep you away from each other, would it?" Skyra said.

"I guess you're right." He said.

"She might be a little shy of you. She's just as unsure about meeting you as you are of her." Skyra chuckled before going back out to keep an eye on Draco.

"How about it, buddy? Do you want to go join them?" Dan asked.

"I'm never going to be ready but throw me out there anyway." Drago said, curling into a ball.

"You got it." Dan said, tossing Drago out.

In his full form, Draco was just barely the height of Drago's knee. Drago himself had grown since he even bred with Wavern but even in his old form, Draco would still look tiny in comparison. It was unclear and too early at the moment to know if she was even capable of evolution yet. The other bakugan except Skyra hung back, the rest returning to their ball forms to stay with their partners. Skyra only stayed out because she knew Draco was going to be shy and as predicted, upon seeing Drago, she hid under Skyra's wing. Drago knelt down to her height. Draco looked up at the giant dragonoid, not sure what to make of him. Skyra nudged Draco and encouraged her to go meet him.

"He's trying, Drae. Go on. You need to try, too." Skyra said.

She hesitantly crawled out from underneath Skyra's wing and Skyra flew off into the sky to give the pair a little space. Draco looked much like Drago and Wavern did before Drago had evolved at all. While still too weak to do any damage to any adult bakugan, she was strong for her age, Soareign himself having to be one of the most powerful juveniles in New Vestroia and she's already able to pin him down like he's a toy. Drago reached down and Draco backed away a little, growling lowly and puffing out a small jet of blue flame at the gesture as if it would somehow dissuade him. It was a wonder how she hadn't attacked or ran from him yet as most young juvenile bakugan would if afraid and threatened. Soareign himself took weeks to go near Drago despite being his godson. Draco obviously had some of her father's bravery, too. It was evident in the way she held her ground despite her obvious fear.

She eventually let him touch her, taking a rather submissive stance but still hissed at the contact. No one truly knew how family dynamics really worked with bakugan but this wasn't really going to teach anyone much other than how most juveniles meet a powerful bakugan. She ended up biting his thumb but it didn't hurt one bit. Drago only chuckled, bringing his hand up as she firmly clung on with her jaws, her wings wrapped around her front like her mother used to do but her legs were curled in. The bite is not to be taking out of context; it's actually a form of comfort. If she was truly afraid and didn't want to be near him, she wouldn't be holding on. Biting like that just gives a young bakugan a sense of security because it gives them a small sense of power even though she knew Drago could simply flick her off of himself easily. He held her in front of his face. Skyra and Skyress both explained to everyone about the context of the situation: it's actually more endearing than what most would think. No, it's by no means a hug but it's still a pretty good start. It could even be considered normal for a young bakugan to cling to their parents with their teeth.

"You look a lot like your mother." Drago chuckled.

Draco puffed out blue flames through her nose in response before suddenly sneezing, her jaws tightening around Drago's thumb. Her sneeze caused a huge jet of blue flames to erupt in his face but, Drago wasn't phased. If anything, it was cute to him. He plopped her onto his other arm and she clung on with her feet and clawed wings. She crawled up his arm and onto his shoulder. She smiled looking at him and rubbed her cheek against his. Okay, now the context was cute to both humans and bakugan. It was safe to say this was the start to a beautiful relationship between a father and his daughter.

However, even though she now had her father around, things weren't going to get all that easier. Because, within two years time, Draco will be going through her next transition in age. And that is going to be more explosive than anything anyone will ever encounter. The power of her bloodline is not to be taken lightly.

* * *

 **So that's it for the start of this series. I was originally going to delete this because I hadn't touched it in awhile but, It's such a good story that I didn't want to waste it. I'll put this out there to see what you guys will think of it.**


End file.
